


Wait. What?

by Lamsfan



Series: Lams [5]
Category: 18th Century CE RPF, American Revolution RPF, Hamilton - Miranda, Historical RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grocery Store, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, Falling In Love, For Pat, M/M, Romantic Fluff, telling a story in 100 words is hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 12:10:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11691339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lamsfan/pseuds/Lamsfan
Summary: Something big happens when John and Alex go shopping for household supplies.





	Wait. What?

“We’re buying toilet paper together like some old married couple.  What happened to us?”

“That’s what people do when they’re in love.  They stop pretending they don’t poop.”

“I guess so.  Wait.  What?  You love me?”

“Why are you acting like you didn’t know?”

“Because you’ve never said it.”

John stopped the cart and took Alex’s hand.  “Alexander Hamilton, my heart, my song, my sunshine.  I will love you until the end of time.”

“John Laurens, you sap. I love you, too.  Now get the soft one with the ridges.”

And from that day forward, they said it every day.


End file.
